<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Ready to Be Set Free // Now I'm Awake by RobNips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104153">I'm Ready to Be Set Free // Now I'm Awake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips'>RobNips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Apologies, Character Death Fix, Character Development, Clover does not REDACTED in the tundra but does get injured, Injury Recovery, Introspection, M/M, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clover survives the debacle of the Tundra. While recovering from his injuries and learning what's happened while he was unconscious, the system he's put so much faith in starts to crumble. </p><p>(Clover and his potential are inserted into V8, he reevaluates being Lawful Good)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh, the potential CRWBY has thrown away...mine now. </p><p>Chapter 1 includes spoilers for Volume 8 up to Chapter 4. Chapter 2 will be AT LEAST up to chapter 6, maybe 7 depending on how fast I write it.</p><p>I am very intrigued what Clover's role would be in V8, so, I have changed how Tyrian attacks in the Tundra.  There is some description of injury, but nothing gory/explicit </p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why couldn’t you just do the right thing, instead of the thing you were told!” </p><p>
  <em> “Honey, the majority of people have no idea what they’re doing.” His mother gave him the philosophy with a casual shrug. “We just trust others to figure it out for us.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clover hadn’t been entirely satisfied. “How do you know which people-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The good ones.” The answer came so easily to her, as always. “When you know, you know.”  </em>
</p><p>“I trust my James with my <em> life. </em>” Clover gritted the words out, feeling the punch to his side in full force. His aura was gone and every punch, kick, and block started to radiate through his body. The tired ache in his muscles. The bitter cold he’s now completely exposed to. </p><p>None of it stung as much as Qrow’s condemnation. </p><p>Clover wasn’t great at looking at the big picture - he can admit that. But he knows people. Knows James will do his best, every single time. He’s made mistakes, but he’s taken the blame. Clover’s always known him to be honorable. If James said this was right, that bringing in Qrow is the <em> right thing </em>to achieve what they needed, that temporarily stopping Qrow was worth it, then Clover couldn’t argue. He had no right to. </p><p>He struggled to his feet, holding his side. “I wanted to trust you.” </p><p>What Clover meant, how he wanted to know Qrow enough to put the same amount of trust in him, he couldn’t even put into words. It had never been this strong before, that kind of instant connection. All how he wanted to know Qrow - his skill, his resolution, dedication, judgement, his <em> love </em> - died on his tongue as a stinger ripped up his spine. </p><p>Pain followed instantly, he let out a gasp as his knees gave out. The cold of the snow against his spine was beat out by the rushing heat of poison, into his skull, down across his ribs. His arms twitched, the searing pain kept them in place. </p><p>“<em> Yeugh </em>,” Tyrian sounded from over him. Clover’s head spun. “I wanted to watch what my new venom could really do, but-” </p><p>Clover shivered as another wave coursed through him. The heat turned to fog - in his eyes, clogging his ears. Qrow was screaming something, something- not at Clover.  Tyrian’s laugh somehow cut through everything. </p><p><em> How unlucky </em>, Clover thought before the pain returned. A non-centralized, irrational nightmare he felt coursing straight for his heart. </p><p>Hands were over him - <em> Qrow’s, </em>his brain didn’t forget that at least - as his mind struggled to keep up, heartbeat roaring through his ears. Clover blinked heavily, forcing his eyes to focus. Trying to hear. Black threatened his vision, blotting out the rising sun. He could just make out the halo around Qrow </p><p>“It’s...Someone...” he tried to form the words. His brain couldn’t keep up with what could be said - let alone should be. <em> James, Qrow, pain, Mantle, </em>it all...swirled. </p><p>Clover let his eyes close. When Qrow’s grip on his arms was replaced with cold, he let out a breath and sank.</p>
<hr/><p>Out of the three times he woke, this one was probably the best. Considering the circumstances. The pounding in his head was perfectly in rhythm with his heart monitor. <em> Thud thud Beep thud thud beep thud thud Beep. </em> Clover couldn’t complain - unless the afterlife sounded like the compound’s medbay, he wasn’t dead. </p><p>His first awakening was suffocating. Definitely <em> not </em> in the tundra anymore, but not quite being treated. Clover was happy to sink back into unconsciousness - until the second time where he was being injected again. He had mumbled <em> hope that’s antivenom </em> before a new kind of pain overcame him. </p><p><em> Thud thus Beep thud thud Beep. </em> Clover sighed. The fog remained, but it was not the venom. It wasn’t the same paralyzing feeling - just numb. </p><p>Clover swallowed thickly, tasting awful, and tried to focus. He could feel and curl all his fingers and toes. His back was the source of the throbbing, but in a dull way that told him he must be medicated. The crash must have signaled reinforcements to come pick them up before they could freeze to death. Callows...he had gotten free..Qrow just wouldn’t <em> listen </em>. </p><p><em> Qrow. </em> </p><p>Clover forced his eyes open, ignoring the pain in his neck as he turned to the side. Qrow wasn’t beside him, his had the only bed in the room. Instead, Clover saw a blacked out window. There was minimal light from the monitors and the slit in the door. He turned to his other side - just darkened screens. </p><p><em> Maybe he hadn’t been hurt. </em> Clover reasoned. If their pick-up had reached them in time to treat Clover, it was unlikely that Qrow had been injured in the short amount of time. And with the arrest order, there was no way he’d be housed up next to Clover anyway. </p><p><em> Unless that fell through. </em>Clover sighed, there was too much he didn’t know. Depending on how long he had been unconscious this whole problem with Mantle could be handled. Whatever Qrow’s kids did to get themselves in trouble could be all sorted out. There had to be some mistake on their part, a misunderstanding of what the General was willing to do and what he was going to do. That must have been all it was. Clover might not have to face his friend in a cell. </p><p>He might not have to face what it cost to put him there. </p><p>The door to his room slid open, light flooding the room as a nurse set off the motion sensors. Clover flinched and blinked to adjust. </p><p>“Oh” the nurse stopped in her tracks, holding her chart close to her chest. “Captain.” </p><p>“Nurse,” Clover frowned at how she forced out the formality. </p><p>She held her echarts close to her chest, fidgeting on her feet before finding the proper position. She glanced to the door, before quickly turning back. She cleared her throat. “You were injured in an altercation with Callows. An extraction team brought you to the compound. I came to check on your reaction to the antivenom.” </p><p>Clover nodded, resisting the urge to wave her along. That much was obvious. “Yes. Thank you. I’d like…” he sighed. What first? “I need a debrief with the General.” </p><p>The nurse opened her mouth, before apparently thinking better of it, and dipped her head. “Yes, sir.” </p><p>Clover nodded before resting back in the bed. The nurse clicked a few things on a screen beside him before shuffling out again. Clover watched her slip through the door before it even clicked completely open. A janitor was working outside the door. </p><p>Bright, yellow caution tape blocked where the man was cleaning. Clover frowned, and flicked his eyes to the floor. A white tile was tinged with red, Clover squinted to make sure it wasn't a trick of the light. The door slid closed again before he could make sure. </p><p>He forced himself to relax, they were in the medbay after all. He didn't want to think about how many people had been injured while protecting Mantle. It hit Clover how much shit James must be in just to get him a private room. </p><p>The General did not take long to appear. The door slid open again to reveal James with two AK bots behind him. They stayed outside. James stood before Clover’s bed with his hands behind his back, his frown hard and bags heavy under his eyes. Clover’s arm protested with pain as he saluted. </p><p>“Please,” James shook his head to make Clover drop his arm, sighing deeply. He looked to his shoes, before going back to Clover. The frown was lessened as his posture relaxed.  </p><p>He wanted to ask about Callows, about Robyn. if Qrow was okay. “Long day, sir?” </p><p>“You could say that.” James scoffed. Clover raised a brow. “Right. You’ve been asleep for almost two days. Things have become, rather complicated rather quickly, to say the least.”</p><p>James looked away, pacing around the room before stopping in front of a monitor. He kept his face away from Clover. He could see James’ arms, the glint of new automail. </p><p>Clover blinked his shock away. The amputation seemed the least of James’ worries. He hadn’t even asked Clover what happened in the Tundra. He was hesitating...Clover didn't even know how to respond to it. </p><p>Bringing up Qrow probably wouldn’t do either of them any favors. "Sir? What are we looking at?" </p><p>He sighed again. "Salem's forces have arrived. The largest hoard ever recorded is currently circling our kingdom. Our shields are holding steady, but no one knows how long they will hold against this massive of a force." James paused, Clover had the chance to hear how his heart started to race. When he turned back, James' expression had hardened again. <em> Just like Vale. It's happening again. </em>"Until we have the Winter Maiden, Atlas is a sitting duck." </p><p>"The Maiden?" Clover snapped back to attention. "Sir, is Schnee-" </p><p>"No. Winter is injured but recovering quickly. Penny," he gritted his teeth. "Interfered. She's been hiding out somewhere in Mantle with Ruby Rose. Plans are underway for bringing her back." </p><p>He shook his head. "Mantle? By now, Mantle’s evacuation should be…" </p><p>Clover stopped. It was time to stop kidding himself. A hoard of Grimm was outside on their doorstep, and the mess that was what happened in the tundra did not get magically resolved. The arrest order wasn’t rescinded. </p><p>“Ruby,” Clover said quietly. “She wasn’t lying. Salem’s here, and you want to leave Mantle.” He shook his head. Of course, RWBY, JNOR, they would never let that stand. They would never leave people to fend for themselves while they stay safe. </p><p>Qrow would never let them do it without him, either. </p><p>“To keep the Relic safe and out of Salem’s hands. You know how important that is, Captain. More than how well we sleep at night.” James explained easily, but Clover didn’t miss the weight on his shoulders. There was irritation, too. </p><p>“Yes, sir.” The response was automatic. He couldn’t take it back - if he wanted to. </p><p>James said something about resting, and being reinstated when his aura returned, but the real conversation was over. Clover felt like he was on autopilot. He ignored the pain in his arm to salute, James returned it in kind. Clover did not watch as he left. He only glanced to the side, right when the door closed, at the janitor wringing out his red-stained mop. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, Clover...you wanna admit this is wrong...you wanna admit it sooo bad (he's getting there, it takes a while to throw away something like this)</p><p>Timeline wise - I'm thinking Clover wakes up after Chapter 3 (after Ruby's team infiltrates Atlas) and let's say sometime in the evening during Chapter 4. Amity Arena will be launched much later into the night. </p><p>There will be more emphasis on FG later, but I'd like to know how you guys are feeling about this concept! Comments are always read, appreciated, and replied to :)</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, surprise, surprise, this is going to be a chapter longer than I expected….because that’s just how my fics work lmao. But I really want to see what ep7 would bring and try to work what I have planned into that. Because after all, I do want to show how Clover could have fairly easily played a part in V8. (I’ve just added a bunch of HCs and inner conflict we wouldn’t see)</p><p> SO, have this chapter in the meantime, and maybe a few days after ep7 I’ll have the last one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"The plan is to have Penny back under our control soon. With Winter reinstated, it shouldn't be a problem." </span>
</p><p><em><span>Just like Beacon.</span></em> <em><span>Retrieving Polendina's project. But now- </span></em></p><p>
  <span>Clover moved his arms into his lap, better to hide how they started shaking. Harriet had been the one sent to full in some gaps for him. As always she did her job with frightening efficiency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In less than 48 hours, the world had gone crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mantle was cut off. His own team was beaten by kids they had shown off for less than two months ago. Sleet had been "decommissioned" out of necessity. Qrow and Robyn had been in custody without questioning for this entire time. Qrow's kids had gotten in and out of the compound - barely - and practically disappeared again. No one even knew what they stole. Every now and then the Monstro outside would make some noise and practically shake the city. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur Watts</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people was being used to find Penny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover couldn't help the disturbance churning in his stomach. What was even </span>
  <em>
    <span>happening </span>
  </em>
  <span>to his Kingdom? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that we don't need you, sir." Harriet said pointedly, just to make Clover look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her an attempt of a grin that wasn't even worth it. "I understand." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harriet nodded, but didn't move from her place. She waited for Clover to say something else, though he didn't know what she expected of him. As much as he trusted her, Harriet was not the person to ask further about Qrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The disdain in her voice had been obvious. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>He betrayed you. Callows is gone and you're...He'll pay for it when we have the time for it."</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had made up her mind on what happened in the tundra, Clover decided to save the energy of an explanation for whom it mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assuming anyone listened to reason in a time like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to call the first doctor available, get discharged and head back to our quarters." He decided that was all she needed to know. And to keep her busy, "If you could find me a scroll, I should get in touch with my brother." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harriet straightened. "He was contacted when you entered a stable condition," Clover gave her a look. "But, you're right. Probably better to hear it from you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, and gave her a dismissal. Harriet saluted before turning on her heel. Clover shook his head as the door slid closed. If she was wound that tight, he couldn't imagine how the rest of his team was faring. Then he scoffed at the thought. Focused on their next mission, no doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going after </span>
  <em>
    <span>Penny</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people. With Winter as his replacement - or at least as a stand in. Any other time he'd have given her a bit of shit, if only out if bitterness at his own injury. Now he was close to screaming at everyone to just sit down and make sure this was real. It was truly as if he woke up in another world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A doctor came in to check on his stitching. Clover's back was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugly</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the bruising from the impact, and the stitching from surgery, but as far as they could tell the antivenom had stopped any permanent damage from being done. His aura was still at a fat Zero, the venom that </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> inflicted damage would require some time to heal, and he'd feel like shit until his body completely passed the antivenom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, there was no serious reason Clover needed to be under observation. The doctor didn't seem happy, but was also too exhausted to really argue with him. He signed off that Clover could spend his recovery time in the Ace Ops' quarters and the patient room would be opened to other's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could finally have some place to get his head straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trek back out of the medbay was a mission of its own. Clover denied an escort, no more resources needed to be wasted. He just took his badge, and the plainest uniform available before leaving the room behind. His legs didn't appreciate being used after days of rest, and his back certainly wasn't ready to be held straight anytime soon. Clover kept a hand against the wall for balance, and avoided eye contact with anyone scurrying about the compound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Aces’ Suites were towards the east, but Clover took every north hall he came across. He came closer to central command, before turning straight for the stockades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wanted to see Qrow. Check to make sure any injuries hadn’t been swept under the rug just because of the arrest order. Harriet reported that no official statement was taken, so no one had truly talked to him yet. Clover doubted James would let anyone bleed out in a cell, especially someone he considered a friend, but… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s impossibly hectic. I’ll make sure of it myself. Probably explain, too, that this isn’t permanent. Just until the situation is under control. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover pressed his badge against the stockade entrance door. He stepped forward, foot hitting the door that hadn’t slid open. He blinked at the smooth metal of the door. Scoffing, Clover slapped his badge against the reader again. It flashed red. The door stayed firmly in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the-” He flipped his badge over to make sure the name was correct. Since when did not have access to...well, anywhere on base? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are technically decommissioned.” A voice pointed out from behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover turned to see Winter standing at attention. She nodded to the card reader, he felt his head start to throb again. “That was….fast.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And unlucky.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“At least one department is fully operational around here.” Winter said evenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover didn’t want to know if she was trying to joke, then the world would really be at its end. He just raised a brow at her. She didn’t make any move to let him through the doors, and Clover couldn’t even blame her. He eyed the brace over her shoulders. Losing the maiden and her sister? Probably not in the mood for favors. Or his charm - not that Winter was one to fall for that anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “Don’t tell me that you really believe Qrow </span>
  <em>
    <span>let</span>
  </em>
  <span> Callows get away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Winter scoffed. “Not for a second. But Qrow </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> refuse to work with us. Anyone not helping is hurting.” Clover resisted the urge to shake his head. Winter cleared her throat to make him look. “When this is over, I’m sure everything will be set straight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Clover looked back to the door, glaring. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When will something like this be considered “over?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The realization turned in his stomach and made him sick. It was probably exactly what Qrow would’ve asked him if given the chance. He shifted on his feet, suppressing a groan when his back protested. He gritted his teeth instead. Winter opened her mouth, but he cut her off. “I’m sorry, about your sister. I hope- I know she’ll be alright, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter blinked at him, before averting her eyes. “Thank you.” She said quietly, before giving a curt nod and turning from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t miss the stiffness in her gait as she walked away, and didn’t want to think about how bad his probably looked. His back ached, a pulse that radiated from his spine through his body, up to his head. Clover curled his toes before slowly starting back down the hall. Harriet had probably found him a scroll by now - Clover hoped she had just left it in his room rather than waiting to give it to him directly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter, Qrow, probably countless others, didn’t have the privilege to check up on family. Clover wouldn’t waste his opportunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His teams’ quarters were empty by the time he struggled his way to them - a scroll sitting on the countertop. Unlocked, too. Clover didn’t want to know where she got it from, only making a note to have her return it. Hopefully. He made sure the door to the Aces’ suite was locked firmly before starting the call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover could not help but smile. At least his little brother was still terrible at acting aloof. "Beccan, it's-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Clover, thank the gods." He huffed out in relief, as always went straight into a speech. That was normal, too, Clover almost let himself feel lighter. "You know they didn't even tell me what happened! They're not telling anyone anything! There’s soldiers everywhere, they’re shoving the refugees in the hotels, but no one’s taking care of anyone. Just telling us to stay in our homes, try to keep calm. Like there's not Pteryxes circling the skies and whatever that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> is on the horizon.  Keep calm, once people's houses start running out of food, there's no keeping calm. People are already thinking the worst." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover ran a hand down his face. The relief was gone, squashed. "I know, Becc. Everyone here knows, but no one’s going to run out of food. Just, listen for now. There's gotta be a plan for when-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gotta be? What, they're not telling you either?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like that, I just haven't heard everything yet. It’s been,” he scoffed. Where to even begin? The people knew about Salem, but the Relics? What James’ was planning to do once he had the Staff? Clover didn’t think he could handle giving a history, politics, and science lesson all in one sitting in normal circumstances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clover?” Beccan lowered his voice. “Are you really alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Clover flexed his hand. He could feel the stress in his muscles all the way up his arm, his shoulder protested from being lifted. Casting Kingfisher anytime soon would be a pain. “I will be," he told his brother, despite everything. "For now, even you might be able to kick my ass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean about this whole...I don’t know what you want to call it. Is it all worth-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blaring sound cut off the call, Clover jerked the scroll away from his ear, grimacing. “Becc? Beccan!” He flicked open the scroll, an Emergency Broadcast flashing across the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, and the image flashed to a dingy-lit Ruby Rose fidgeting. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, go ahead.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Um, uh...Hi! My name is Ruby Rose. I’m a huntress, and if we’ve done everything right, then, I’m talking to all of Remnant right now.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“My god,” Clover breathed, shaking his head at the screen in amazement. He dropped the scroll back on the counter, rushing to the first room he knew had window access to outside of Atlas. Someone’s bedroom lit with just the light from the washroom - Clover only processed that it wasn’t Vine’s because it wasn’t spotless - but his eyes were at the window. At the far off glow of Amity shining in the sky. “Huntress you are, Ruby Rose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t just hiding in Mantle. Or playing keep away with the Relic. They hadn’t stolen anything from the compound. The kids had been working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking up Atlas' slack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover scoffed. He supposed the young teams had stuck around in Atlas to help with Amity. Of course they'd stick around to finish the job. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What we should have been doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn't some new enemy or invading kingdom, this is a force we've faced before." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover could still hear the broadcast from the other room. He shook his head, a grin across his face. Qrow's kids really were taking things into their own hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why in hell aren’t we doing the same?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The thought made him sigh, whatever pride he felt in seeing Amity in the sky was overpowered by frustration. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> they even accomplished since Salem arrived? Beccan was not pleased with how the civilian efforts were going. The airfleet had been reorganized to face the Monstra, but not utilized as of yet. Besides monitoring the hard light shields, defenses haven’t been reinforced either. Clover sank to the bed besides the window. A group of kids really managed to do more? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran a hand down his face, and a glint caught his attention when he dipped his head. The light from the washroom had bounced off a little piece of metal on the nightstand. Clover frowned at it, before jerking to look around. He hadn’t thought to care about who’s room he’d barged into - it was the one that was open. The walls were bare, the drawers opened and empty, the bed a mess. There wasn’t much here, but someone had ransacked the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover looked back to the nightstand. The metallic glint was shaped as a cross, he realized, and reached forward to take it. A picture of Ruby, Yang, and their team in the background. Clover lost his breath -  Qrow always said he traveled light. He had agreed to move into the spare room rather than find a spot in Atlas Academy, “surrounded by brats” as he reasoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They must have searched the place after he was taken into custody. Probably for a line to Salem’s people, or if he was ever in contact with Watts, or anything that put the blame on Qrow. Clover jerked from the bed, holding the cross tight in his hands. Disgust filled him without warning, and everyone started to seem very loud. The heat pulsing through the vents of the compound, Ruby’s words from the other room, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tap tap tap</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a leaking faucet in the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover felt nearly sick, doubt twisted in his stomach like fire. There was no going back after this, no matter what he wanted to think. James’ hypothetical lengths he would go to were here, they were needed, and somehow everyone was getting left behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The faucet </span>
  <em>
    <span>tapp</span>
  </em>
  <span>ed again, Clover broke from his position by the window. He jerked the levers off, feeling static in the quiet. More photos were on Qrow’s mirror, Clover felt frozen again as he stared at them. Some were on the ground. His people really trashed what little Qrow had, found nothing, and still denied any possibility that Qrow was to blame. The cross was still in Clover’s hands, digging into his palms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Unfortunately, General Ironwood can no longer be trusted.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The broadcast seemed to take Clover and shake him. He looked down at the cross and swallowed hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the Tundra, when it came down to it - he trusted James. The General was always what he fell back on. Clover could lead a team, run a mission. Those were small scale. James was in his position because he knew what to do. Qrow, for as much as Clover had come to admire him, for as fast as he wanted to fall for him, Clover could not abandon that history with James for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a 50/50. Heads or tails. He had always chosen right before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover turned the cross in his hand, and felt his eyes sting. The next realization hurt - more than the poison, more than what it took to drain it from his body - but he could not ignore it any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I chose wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some mixture of mourning and relief and shame washed over him, Clover couldn’t pick out which feeling dominated the rest. He swayed on his feet, hearing his breath come out shaky from a burning throat. Catching himself on the sink, Clover heard another drop from the faucet, before realizing he had turned it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he whispered to the empty washroom, nodding once. Enough time had been wasted, and despair wouldn’t help. Clover wiped his eyes, they cleared to focus on the small picture of the sisters again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> outside made another noise, echoing through the whole city. Clover didn’t flinch away from the girls. He gripped the cross in his hands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t choose wrong again.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. I really like Clover having a younger sibling just to really hammer home his dichotomy with Qrow<br/>2. I was rooting for Harriet in the beginning of Volume 7....not anymore lmao<br/>3. I fully believe Winter and Marrow are in a similar state of mind that Clover is - they'll get their big defect moment any day now, aaaannnyyyy day now</p><p>I would love to hear what y'all think! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so, crwby gave us nothing for how Robyn and Qrow will escape in ep 7 AND the hiatus is here, so have what I think might be plausible for Clover to do lol - now featuring actual Qrow/Clover moments! </p><p>~Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunrise was starting to shine over Atlas again. Clover was already awake, had given up on rest hours ago when the other Ace Ops shipped out after Penny. He struggled into a plain officer’s jacket, and was recovering Kingfisher from one of the barracks when alarms started blaring. </p><p>Within minutes, the halls were flooded. Any officer who had been given the morning to rest was now scrambling to Central Command. Clover hooked Kingfisher to his hip, following the crowd through the base. </p><p>Clover had wanted to wait for his aura to return to make his move, but if something had changed, his plans needed to follow. </p><p>Central Command was a buzzing hive, troops were being placed on the fields right outside of citizen territory. Beyond that, the Monstra. Spitting out what looked like Grimm liquified. Clover had to shut his open mouth as Sabyrs started charging from the mass. </p><p>“Squad is ready,”<br/>“Charlie F-C is nearing position,” </p><p>“Several rogue targets spotted west of the fields,”</p><p>“Beta has dropped the first bomb, preparing missiles-”</p><p>“<em> Captain,” </em> One voice rang above the rest. A few other heads popped up, but Clover knew James wanted him. </p><p>“Sir,” he nodded to James as he stepped onto the dais. He buried his grimace as his limbs protested the stairs, and settled on crossing his arms instead of forcing them behind his back. The worst feeling came from his chest, from the strange, uncertain feeling that had replaced what trust he had in James. At least Clover could still follow a script. “Where do you want me?” </p><p>“In the streets.” The order came out rough. <em> He has no idea what to do </em>. “Citizens are being evacuated into the subway shelters. Get a brace. Find an Ace Op uniform. Be visible, but not close. I cannot lose you.”</p><p>His stomach turned. “Put people at ease without them knowing I can’t lift my arms over my head. Got it.” James gave him a look, but Clover pushed on. “The rest of my team?” </p><p>“Still searching for Penny. I will update you when I hear from them. For now, focus.” </p><p>“It’s done, sir. Just need transport.” Clover nodded, and held up his badge. “Am I reinstated?” </p><p>James looked like he was holding back a sigh, and dug something out of his pocket. He tossed a flat card to Clover. “Take whatever you need.” </p><p>Clover kept himself from laughing as he turned the General’s ID over in his hands. “Yes, sir.” </p><p>If he could have, Clover would have skipped out of Central Command. He had stopped trying to figure out what was his semblance and what was <em> him </em> a long time ago, but in times like these it was nice to know what Clover himself could manage to get away with. </p><p><em> Please, by the gods, let it last </em>. </p><p>The light feeling evaporated by the time he reached the armory. Robyn’s weapon was easy enough to grab without question, Qrow’s...he’s pushing his luck. Clover’s confidence was entirely faked when he entered the stockades.  </p><p>James' credentials got him inside with no problem. As soon as he waved the badge at security they shut their mouths and turned their heads - Clover had never given anyone reason to doubt him before. Why wouldn't Ironwood send his best while he takes command? </p><p>Clover stopped before entering. Schnee and Watts, he’s not wasting his time on. Robyn...probably not winning her over - but if she knows the military is holding off the grimm, she won’t waste her time fighting them. Qrow…</p><p>Clover sighed. He didn’t come here for forgiveness, no matter how badly he wanted it. This was to set things right. If Qrow listened to his explanation, all the better but, Clover prepared himself for the worst. What they had been building, the games of cards, the late night spars, trading stories and those quiet moments it felt they were the only ones in the entire city - Clover gave that up in the ship when he sided against Qrow. </p><p><em> Idiot </em>. He shook his head, swallowed hard, and slid open the door. </p><p>He set the weapons against the wall. Jacques and Watts were lounging in their cells, seemingly half awake - Clover supposed it was still dawn. Robyn was lying down too, but her head popped up at the sound of the door. Clover clenched his jaw at the sight of Qrow behind her, sitting up and facing away. </p><p>“Oh, great.” Robyn scoffed, pulling Clover’s eyes back to her. She settled her head back in her arms, staring up at the ceiling. “You know, the mohawk and the big girl I could understand, but I never thought you were one to gloat.” </p><p>Clover clenched his fists and took a breath. “That’s not why I’m here,” Qrow perked up in the other cell, twisting around to face him. Clover could read his shock, but had to stay focused. “Salem’s moved in. Completely. The shields are gone. The military’s holding off Grimm from attacking Atlas citizens, but Mantle only has your Huntresses.” His eyes flickered back to Qrow. “And your students.” </p><p>Qrow scoffed, and turned away. He gripped something in his hands, Clover almost reached for the cross in his breast pocket - but kept himself steady. He forced his hand to pull up the keypad, punch in the release numbers and wave James’ ID before the scanner. The hard light cells flickered away around Qrow and Robyn.</p><p>“And,” Clover spoke again as Robyn opened her mouth. “It’s past time I do something I know is right.” </p><p>Robyn eyed him, and the perimeter of her cell. As if it were all a trick. Qrow did the same, but kept his gaze on Clover, then to Harbinger by the door. In the cell beside them, Jacques makes something close to a squawk. “I’m sorry, the vigilante and the traitor? Has Ironwood really lost his mind?” </p><p>“He’s not a traitor.” Robyn and Clover said together, then blinked at each other. </p><p>Watts hummed from his bench. “No. Poor James is just losing another hand.” </p><p>Clover pushed past it, he was just <em> tired </em> of this. He stepped to be closer to Qrow, between him and Robyn. “I never told anyone you were working with them. Callows’ venom knocked me out of the game for a few days, and by the time I woke up, it was already believed.” </p><p>“Right,” Robyn scoffed, crossing her arms. </p><p>“Look,” Clover gritted his teeth, and shoved his hand out to her. “I’m not lying. It’s taken me a while, I know, but things are worse than you can imagine. You want to help your city? You follow me out of here.” </p><p>Robyn scowled, looked to the camera in the corner, behind her to Qrow, before back to Clover. She jerked forward to wrap a hand around Clover’s wrist. He tried not to take it personally, he wouldn’t trust himself either. “What are you trying to do here?” </p><p>“You’re in custody. I don’t think you should be. No one’s gonna question if I take you through the back halls and say it’s on the General’s behalf. After that, you can go wherever you think you’re needed.” It stung that that was all he could give them - enough to get him fired, maybe executed, but not enough to make up for everything. </p><p>Their hands flashed green, and Robyn turned back to Qrow. Clover watched him shrug a shoulder and keep his eyes on the ground before nodding. Robyn mirrored him. </p><p>Clover bit his lip. <em> It’s a start.  </em></p><hr/><p>They only passed one security officer on the way to the Hangar. As soon as Clover waved James’ ID at them, there were no more questions asked. The other privates and lower-level officers didn’t even glance their way - there were bigger problems to be dealt with. </p><p>Clover marked the airship as a backup unit for the troops in the eastern fields. With how scrambled their forces were, it was almost too easy to slip under the radar. No wonder Ruby and her friends were able to escape so easily. </p><p>“When I told you it was a mess out here,” Clover sighed, piloting the ship to face the eastern fields. The Monstra was spilling out more Grimm, and within seconds they were charging towards Atlas’ walls. He didn’t bother to look back, he could hear Robyn’s gasp. “That was only the start.” </p><p>“What- When did that,” Robyn shook her head, settling into the copilot’s seat beside Clover. “How is that even possible?” </p><p>“She’s had time to prepare.” Qrow grumbled from the back. Clover risked a glance - Qrow didn’t seem to even move from his seat. He just rested his elbows on his knees, wringing his hands together. “More than we can imagine.” </p><p>Robyn didn’t hesitate to set course for Mantle. Clover hadn’t heard anything of the situation, it was hard enough figuring out what the plan was for Atlas citizens. Judging by the mass of people in the crater, they figured that was where her Huntresses set up shop. As soon as they touched down, she strapped her crossbow to her arm and jerked open the side door. </p><p>“Clover,” she looked back before jumping off the ship. She looked him up and down, and sighed. “Can I expect a warning if those up top want to do anything...drastic?” </p><p>“Depends on the level of treason they judge <em>this</em> treason to be.” He went to scratch the back of his head, but winced as his back screamed at him. He jerked a shoulder in an imitation of a shrug instead. “But I can try.” </p><p>Robyn dipped her head, and jumped from the ship. </p><p>Clover looked at Qrow, who had risen from his seat. He seemed to get ready for a jump, before stopping. </p><p>Clover took a chance, “I’m sorry. I- I’m not sure where team RWBY is, but if they’re not in Atlas, they’re with Robyn’s team.” </p><p>Qrow didn’t move, just curled his hands into fists. Clover felt his stomach twist. He knew Qrow would be pissed - and he deserved to be - but it felt so much worse to see it firsthand. He wouldn’t even look at Clover at the compound. Maybe it was better that Qrow just wasn’t talking. If he actually chewed Clover out for his choices, it’d be the only thing in his head.</p><p>But he wasn’t leaving. Clover sucked in a breath before turning the pilot’s chair around. “Amity was up for a few minutes, Ruby sent out a message for help. I don’t know if they were actually on the Arena, or out there by the launch site-”</p><p>“I’m not worried about them, Clover.” Qrow gritted his teeth, before finally looking at him. Clover almost flinched away.  He couldn’t even begin to read him; anger for sure, and if he knew Qrow, hurt that <em> another </em> person went against him for the wrong reasons. “They look after each other. You,” he paused to rub at his jaw. “What’s your plan here?” </p><p>Clover frowned, feeling that pit in his stomach grow. “I’m not playing you, if that’s what you mean. I know you might not believe me but, I know I really fucked up in the tundra. James is....we’re not doing ourselves any favors by holding you. Or trying to arrest your- students.” He doubted Qrow would let him call them kids anymore. “Don’t worry about me ratting them out. I wouldn’t be able to take them, anyway.”</p><p>Qrow watched him rest a hand on his own shoulder, feeling the stress of the simple motion. He frowned, but didn’t say anything of it. “No. You really think James’ is even going to give you the chance?” He scoffed. “You don’t stay down here, you’ll end up in a cell. Or worse.”</p><p>Clover didn’t know how to explain that he still had something pulling him back to Atlas. More than just his brother, Beccan was smart enough to keep himself out of trouble, even if the military wasn't helping. Clover perhaps didn’t want to admit the real reason out loud. <em> Because you shouldn't have to look at me after what I did to you? </em>  “Look, I can’t fight yet. I’ll just be baggage down here, but I can at least help the people up there get to the subways, and-” </p><p>“For fuck’s sake Clover,” Qrow ran a hand down his face. He stepped away from the door to face Clover fully. That mix of anger was back. “I get that you shouldn’t be around me without your semblance, we’ve seen the results,”</p><p>Clover heart twisted. “Qrow, that’s not-”</p><p>“But you have to know that if you go back up there, James will kill you. Either for defying him, or driving you to your death. Tyrian ripped you in half and James is sending you on missions?” He jerked out a hand in frustration. “You almost died. You can’t just go back to let it happen again.” </p><p>Clover felt his throat start to burn, and shame followed quickly. Qrow was always one to pull people back into reality - Clover couldn't just ignore him now. “I know now I should have trusted you, but I didn’t know! I didn’t want to fight you, but I had no reason not to trust James!”</p><p>Qrow shook his head, gritting his teeth. “I don’t understand how you could just, throw every instinct you have away. Because someone told you to!” He turned away, Clover grabbed his arm. </p><p>“You <em> do </em> understand.” Or, he wanted him to. “Because you told me that you would have done anything, <em> anything </em>your team asked you to do. You would not have even thought about it.”</p><p>“<em> No. </em>” Qrow spat at him, stepping to be almost nose to nose. “Your boss is not the same as my team. You have no idea how much they meant to me.” </p><p>When Qrow jerked his arm away, Clover let him. He was turned halfway from him when Clover spoke up, “You’re right.” Qrow stopped, shoulders sagging. “Atlas Academy doesn’t give that to its huntsmen. The military, or its ideals, however you want to put it. It’s the next best thing. And whatever didn’t sit right with me - I wasn’t willing to give everything up.” </p><p>He stepped away to fall back in the chair. It was all he could give Qrow - not an absolvement, but at least an explanation. Clover didn’t know if he could do anything more, he wasn’t expected or deserving of forgiveness. But he hoped Qrow would at least believe his truth. </p><p>“Now,” he sighed, gripping his arm. “Thinking about it. I know I should have gotten out while I had the chance. Before James resorted to this...but I think,” Clover looked up again, forcing himself to keep his eyes locked with Qrow’s. He was serious, he had to show it. “I could give it up now, if you asked me to.” </p><p>Qrow swallowed visibly. Clover watched him flex his hands, look away - he felt his eyes start to burn. From somewhere in his chest, laughter burst out. </p><p>“To be honest, I wanted to tell you something like this a while ago. And I thought it was going to be too hard.” He shrugged, and winced again. </p><p>Qrow actually huffed a laugh back. It was a matter of absurdity, but it made Clover feel so much lighter. There wasn’t only resentment left in his friend. “Yeah, no kidding.” He hesitated a moment, but moved to sit again, closer to Clover. “I wasn’t exactly level headed either. Ruby and Yang and their friends...they weren’t going to go quietly. If I could hold off you, then you wouldn’t go after them, and…” he sighed. </p><p>“I know.” Clover said. “But I wasn’t lying about Amity. They know how to get shit done.”</p><p>Qrow finally smiled, and opened his mouth, before Clover’s scroll suddenly pinging from his pocket. He felt a jolt of fear before he saw Marrow’s name and photo across the screen. He looked to Qrow and tried to school his expression. “He doesn’t know.” </p><p>“Answer it.” </p><p>Clover hesitated to ensure he still had control of the ship and no one was trying to get through. If Marrow had found out what he’s done, he’s not following protocol. Clover accepted the call, holding his scroll between him and Qrow. “Marrow?” </p><p>“<em> Clover, I didn't know who else to call.” </em> Clover frowned at how rushed his agent’s voice came from the scroll. Qrow cocked his head, too. <em> “Ironwood’s bringing in a bomb to try and blow the Monstra. Some dust thing, I don’t know how they’re doing it but we’re dropping it. Winter’s-”  </em></p><p><em> “ </em>Marrow, slow down a second,” </p><p>“<em> Winter’s sending in those kids first!” </em> Qrow locked eyes with him again, starting to reach for the scroll. Clover mouthed a <em> wait </em> . “ <em> Their friend was taken, and they offered themselves up as scouts. I didn’t think she’d agree but now...I don’t know if they’ll have enough time to get out.” </em></p><p><em> You have got to be joking </em> . Clover’s heart was suddenly too loud. Going near that monster seemed like a death wish, but <em> inside? </em>  “Marrow…”</p><p>“<em> I’m sorry, I just didn’t know what else to do.” </em></p><p>“Clover,” Qrow’s whisper was harsh. It cut through the dog that replaced the ideas usually in his mind. “If I were to ask you...what you wanted me to. It would mean to go headfirst into shit like <em> this. </em> No hesitation.” </p><p>His heart nearly stopped, the realization of Qrow was asking - what he was trusting him with - sinking in. Again, not exactly forgiveness, but, more than just a start. Any other day going headfirst into a Monstra pretty much blind seemed like more than the <em> start </em> of an apology, though looking to Qrow, Clover couldn’t even bring himself to finalize the thought. </p><p>“Marrow,” he turned the pilot’s chair around, starting up the airship again. Qrow strapped into the seat next to him, a nod heavy with assurance passed between them. “Give me your location.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trust me, I LOVE the friendship the show is building between Qrow and Robyn, but I feel like she’s got her priorities straight. She's gotta help her girls!! Also shout out to Marrow aka “Clover can you pick me up I’m scared” who I FIRMLY believe will turn out to be MVP when V8 comes back (and hopefully Winter too) </p><p>Clover's also not going to be forgiven so easily, but Qrow is also rather soft for him so...I think they would get there ;) I would think going to a whale to save your crush's kids is a step in the right direction. But that's that for now! Crwby really missed out on some good character moments for both Qrow and Clover, I hope I did them justice! </p><p>Please let me know what y'all think, comments are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>